The Orgy of Kinkyness
by silverdragoneyes14
Summary: Harry, Snape, Draco, and a few others. The titles say it all. Extremely funny! Please read it!


Author's note: I hope this story isn't TOO graphic for you. And if your mother or little sister walks on you masturbating to this, don't blame me. You should have done it the bathroom where you would get a little more privacy. Just kidding! But seriously……..

I would like to take a moment to dedicate this story to two very special people:

My friend Marisa, who made this possible.

My friend Leslie, who pushed me to write this when I was getting lazy and making me put her in the story!

Megan: Harry James Potter, of 17 years old, was walking through a forest. But not just any forest; a forest filled with creatures of magic and –

Harry: Would you shut the fuck up?!

Megan: What?

Harry: I'm trying to walk here, and your booming man voice is making it hard to concentrate!

Megan: I don't have a man voice! *starts crying*

Harry: That's right! Go cry to your mommy!

Megan: At least I have a mommy! *runs off*

Harry: *lip starts quivering* That son of a bitch! *starts crying*

Snape: I heard what she said. *hiding in the shadows*

Harry: *turns around* Who's there?

Snape: *comes out of shadows*

Harry: Professor? What are you doing here?

Snape: That narrator didn't know what she was saying. She's just jealous –

Harry: J-jealous, sir? *starts backing away slowly*

Snape: There's no need to be calling me sir. Severus is fine. And, so are you.

Harry: *swallows hard* I'm what, sir? I – I m-mean, er, Severus? *stammers*

Snape: Fine. You're a very attractive young man, Harry. Very sexy. Don't you think so?

Harry: *backs into a tree* *Thinking; oh shit! I'm abousta get raped!*

Snape: You have a girlfriend, Harry?

Harry: No, but –

Snape: How a sexy man like you is single, I'll never know…*gets closer to Harry*

Harry: I think I should be getting back to the school now. My friends'll be looking for me-

Snape: *right up on Harry* Come on, Potter. You know you really want this. Come on, let me be your first…*starts reaching towards Harry's crotch* you'll be mine –

Harry: Whoa! You need to back off! *Harry tried slipping away, but Snape had him pinned against a tree.

Snape: Come on Potter, just _feel_ it! *gets hard. Grabs Harry's hand and puts it on his willy.*

Harry: *swallows* Oh God!

Snape: That's right; you love it, don't you? Just admit it!

Harry: No!

Snape: ADMIT IT!

Harry: I need an adult!

Snape: *pushes Harry to ground* Just give into it, Harry! It'll be a whole lot easier!

Harry: I can't lose it! Not like this! *struggles*

Snape: *sits on him* You're right. This is wrong.

Harry: *sighs with relief*

Snape: But before you go, maybe this will change your mind. *takes off cloak. Undoes belt*

Harry: *Oh shit*

Snape: *Undoes pants, revealing extremely gray underpants*

Harry: *throws up a little*

Snape: *whips out his -*

Harry: Sweet Merlin!

Snape: You like it, don't you?

Harry: *dies a little inside*

Snape: So, what do you think?

Harry: *starts crying*

Snape: *sighs* That bad, huh?

Harry: *continues crying* It's – it's – it's beautiful! *cries harder*

Snape: Oh, then, why are you crying?

Harry: Because I just realized I'm gay! *stops crying* Take me! Take me here, NOW!

Snape: *plunges at Harry. Starts snogging. Undoes Harry's belt*

Harry: *hardens*

Snape: eyes grow wide* And they say 9 inches is too big! *grabs Harry's cock with hand. Moves hand up and, starting slow*

Harry: Your hand is warm –

Snape: And it's about to get warmer! *starts moving hand up and up and down extremely fast, 30 rubs per second*

Harry: OH GOD! *moans extremely loud*

Birds in trees: *fly away indignantly*

Harry: *was just about to cum, when a twig behind a nearby tree snaps*

Snape: *stops, listens*

Harry: *breathing hard*

Filch: *comes out of hiding spot* What's going on – whoa!

Snape and Harry: *Harry, laying on ground naked from the waste down, with a 9 inch cock erection. Snape, pants down, , showing grimy underwear, hand holding firmly on Harry's cock*

Filch: Can I join you? *smiles permiscually*

Snape and Harry: *smiles back*

Snape: Sure! The more the merrier!

Filch: *strips pants and underwear off*

Snape: How are we going to do this?

Harry: *sighs impatiently* Yes, let's just ignore the fact that I'm lying on the ground, half naked with my cock in the air! I'm soo close, I haven't lost it yet! Just finish!

Snape: *turns back to Harry. Starts rubbing again*

Harry: *moans deeply*

Snape: rubs harder and harder, until -*

Harry: Merlin! *cums all over Snape's hands and face*

Snape: Don't worry, I'll get it. *slowly licks lips and mouth*

Filch: *gets turned on* Oh Merlin – let me lick it off your fingers! *heads towards Snape and bends down* *firs t takes Snape's hand in his mouth, licking the remaining seamen off* *then, he took Harry's cock and shoved what he could into his mouth, sucking the remains off*

Snape: *as Filch was giving Harry a blowjob, Snape got to his knees and moved his 6 inch cock next to Filch's saggy asshole*

Filch: *aware of Snape's position*

Snape: *plunged into Filch*

Filch: *moans into Harry's cock* *starts getting hard himself*

Snape: *stats moving in and out, in and out*

Filch; *continues giving blowjob*

Harry: *while still being given a blowjob, , he sits up and grabs Filch's 7 inch cock into his hand and starts giving _him_ a blowjob*

All three: *cum*

Harry: *collapse's on ground, breathing deeply*

Filch: *collapses on top of Harry's stomach, cum all over his face*

Snape: *collapses on top of Filch's back, also breathing deeply*

After ten minutes of lying on the ground naked, they got up, cleaned themselves off, and got dressed. They walked out of the forest, and headed toward the school.

"Where've you been?" Hermione screeched, as Harry walked into Transfiguration class. He sat down in between Ron and Hermione. He was just on time for his lesson.

"I'll tell you after," Harry whispered as the class settled down.

**After Class**

"Where were you, mate?" Ron asked as they made their way down the corridor, to Potions Class.

"I was just walking around." Harry said casually.

"Walking around where?" Hermione bossily asked.

"Just in the forest. I didn't think I would be late." They entered the Potions' dungeon.

"Why did you go for a walk, though?" Hermione asked, setting her books down on the table.

"Just to clear my mind," as Harry was about to sit, Snape strolled over to him, and slipped a note into his cauldron.

"What's that?" Ron asked, reaching in to get the piece of parchment. But Harry dove his hand in there first and grabbed the note. He unfolded it and read it to himself.

Dear Harry, My afternoon with you was extremely exhilarating. Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at midnight. I've invited another special friend to join us.

~Sevvy

"What does it say?" Hermione asked, trying to read the note.

"It says I've got detention for being out of bounds!" Harry said, trying to sound angry, though he was really excited. Already he was thinking of what to wear.

"Why did he tell you in a not, though?" Ron wondered. "He usually loves to embarrass you in front of the Slytherins. The three friends looked in the Slytherins' direction. Just as Harry was about to turn away, he saw Snape slip Malfoy an identical piece of parchment. I think I know who this _special_ guest is Harry thought.

**Later That Night…**

Aren't you coming to bed, Harry?" Ron waited at the top of the Boys' dormitories, the door ajar.

"I can't. I have my stupid detention tonight." Harry looked into the mirror he conjured up, fixing his hair.

"Why so late?" Ron asked.

"I dunno. I'll see you later." As Ron closed the door, Harry grabbed his bag full of **"Toys"** and headed out of the portrait. As soon as he got to the stairs, he pulled his invisibility cloak out of his bag and put it on. He quietly headed down to the Room of Requirement, only encountering three teachers. The first time, it was Professor Trelawney, staggering into walls with a bottle of Fire Whiskey in her hand. The second time was Dumbledore and McGonagall discussing lemon drops.

Harry approached the corridor where the Room of Requirement was located. He walked down the corridor until he approached a door. He knocked upon it first, just to make sure. Snape's sensual voice said, "Enter." Harry turned the knob and pushed the door open. Snape was sitting on a couch, wearing blinding pink coloured linguine, with frills around the crotch area. Harry stepped in to the room, closed the door, and tossed his bag aside.

"What's in there?" Snape asked sexually.

"Toys, if you know what I mean," Harry said, examining the room. The room certainly looked gay. The walls were a soft purple colour with a pink tint to it. There was a big bottle of canola oil on a side table. There were posters of Clay Aiken everywhere, and the Village People were playing softly in the background. (A.N: I like Clay Aiken and The Village People, so I'm not making fun of them in any way!)

"Oh, I know what you mean," Snape said invitingly.

"What's with the outfit?" Harry asked, taking a seat beside his lover.

"I just wanted to get dressed up for you. It's way better than what you're wearing." Snape said, eyeing Harry's black skin tight jeans and Nirvana T-shirt.

"Yeah, but that colour soo does not match your complexion –"

"Whatever! Let's just get set up for our special guest." Snape said, getting up.

"I know that it's Malfoy. I saw you give him the note." Harry said, getting his bag.

"You could have at least pretended to be surprised." Snape muttered. They got to work.

**Draco's P.O.V**

"I can't believe I got a detention. I didn't even do anything!" Draco said to himself. "But why midnight?" He asked, walking down the corridor, leading to the Room of Requirement.

"This must be it," he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy." Draco opened the door. The room was pitch black.

"Professor?" He called out, not wanting to step into the unknown darkness. "Why is it so dark in here, sir?"

"Step inside, Mr. Malfoy. There's nothing to fear." Draco swallowed nervously, stepped inside, and closed the door.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. It was a sight to behold; a scary, yet kinky, sight at that. The walls were coated in a purplish pink colour. They also held posters of some gay looking guy. And there was horrible music playing in the background; but the creepiest thing of all was what was sitting on the couch. Snape was wearing shocking pink lingerie with hot pink frills, that didn't match his skin.

Adjacent from Professor Snape was Potter, the stupid show-offy jerk. He was wearing normal muggle clothing. Below them was a large blanket laid out, large enough to fit at least 5 people on. There was another blanket on top, smaller though, that was a little lumpy.

"Er, Professor? What, um, what's going on here?" Draco asked, truly terrified.

"We're just having a little, hehe, party. We thought you would love to join us." Snape replied.

"Where's everyone else, then?" Draco asked nervously, his eyes darting all over the room.

"It's a special party, just for us –"

"Stop teasing him and get to the point!" Harry interrupted. Already his bulge started to grow. Snape got up and walked to Draco, his hips swinging like a girls.

"Why don't you suit down for a while? Get comfortable." Snape said, slinking his arm around Draco's shoulders.

"I – I think I've overstayed my welcome. I'm going now." Draco cringed uncomfortably at Snape's touch. He turned to go, when Snape grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"I don't think so," Snape dragged Draco to the sofa and pushed him on to it, next to Harry.

Draco closed his eyes, truly fearing for his life. When he opened his eyes, it was to find Potter on the blanket, naked, and Snape, lubing up his hand.

"I'm going to get butt raped, aren't I" Draco's voice squeaked. Potter just smiled permiscusly. Snape walked over to Draco and sat on his lap, his legs in between Snape's. Draco almost vomits at the feel of his godfather's bulge on his crotch.

"Why don't you just make this easier on yourself and just corporate?" Snape smiled sweetly. Then he cocked his head to the side. "Potter, the handcuffs!" He said sternly.

Harry gets up and hands the handcuffs to Snape, who links them on to Draco's hands together, unable to do anything about the situation. Snape smiles at him.

"Please don't do this!" Draco whimpers. Snape smiles again. He starts unbuttoning Draco's pants. After a few minutes of struggling, he finally gets the pants and boxers off.

"Nice," Snape simply said, eyeing Draco's package. Draco's face starts to redden. Snape reaches for Draco's cock, holding it in his hand. It's soft. Snape rubs a few times, to get it hard. He fails. He rubs harder. Nothing.

"Hard to please, I see." Snape said, slightly agitated. He brings his mouth slowly down to his victim's – I mean godson's cock. He looks up.

Draco diligently shakes his head, mouthing "no." That's all Snape wanted. He plunged Draco's dick into his mouth, moving it in and out. Instant success!

"DAMN!" Snape said, mouth full of cock. Draco's dick was 12 inches long!

Upon seeing this, Harry gets hard himself. When Snape was finishing up, Harry starts rubbing himself, getting pumped up.

Draco starts breathing heavily, getting the best blowjob ever. He starts moaning to himself. "Oh yeah! Oh – God! Right there! Yeah, that's right!" Snape, seemingly satisfied, stopped. Draco, who's head was tilted back in pleasure, looked back at his Professor.

"Why'd you stop? I was almost there!" He complained. Snape stood up and took both of Draco's hands into his. He pulled him upon his feet and brought him over to Harry, who was more than ready.

He pushes Draco on top of Harry, who smiles. Draco was about to get up, when Harry grabbed him by the back of the head, and pulled him in closer, kissing him ferociously. At first, Draco starts pulling back; but then he realizes that he's actually – well – enjoying it!

As Draco and Harry were romantically kissing, Snape was at the cd player, changing the music. Then he turned to face the two teenagers affectionately kissing each other.

He grabbed a tube of lubricant, squeezed a decent amount into his hand, and started rubbing it all over his dick. He put the tube down and walked to the boys. He positioned himself above Draco's body, ready for the plunge.

_Just a small town girl_

_Living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train_

_Going anywhere_

Snape slowly lowered himself into Draco; Draco gasped in pain and pleasure. He started kissing Harry again as Snape brought himself in and out, in a rhythmic motion.

_Just a city boy_

_Born and raised in South Detroit_

_He took the midnight train_

_Going anywhere_

Draco became increasingly distracted as Snape went faster and faster, drops of sweat rolling down his face. Draco's breath became rigid, until finally –

"OH YES!" Snape screamed in ecstasy as he came. He collapsed on top of Draco, breathing heavily as well.

_Strangers waiting_

_Up and down the boulevard_

_Their shadows searching in the night_

_Streetlight people_

_Living just to find emotion_

_Hiding somewhere in the night_

Harry got out from underneath the two of them. He stood up and watched the two men lying down, their backs rising up and down. Harry crouched down and, using much force, turned Snape over, causing him to crash on the floor next to Draco.

Harry laid on top of him; his cock in Snape's face, and Snape's cock in Harry's face. Snape instantly took the beautiful, wet dick in his mouth as Harry did the same for him.

_Working hard to get my fill_

_Everybody wants a thrill_

_Paying anything to roll the dice_

_Just one more time_

Draco, seeing what was going on, got up and ever so light, positioned himself on Harry. He took a deep breath and plunged himself in Harry. Harry chocked on Snape, but didn't stop.

_Some will wing, some will lose_

_Some were born to sing the Blues_

_Oh, the movie never ends_

_It goes on and on and on and on_

And that's how it went for the next ten minutes. Harry and Snape giving head to each other, and Draco tearing up Harry's asshole.

_Don't stop believing!_

_Hold on to that feeling_

_Streetlight! People!!!!!!!!!!_

_Don't stop believing!_

_Hold on to that feeling!_

_Streetlight! Peo-_

The door creaked open. The threesome stopped moving. Their eyes slowing gazed up at the door – and they let out a sigh of relief.

"Starting without me, I see." Filch said, walking into the room. He quickly shut the door.

"I see you've brought a quest," he said, indicating his head towards Draco, quickly stripping off his clothes. "Don't stop on my account. Finished what you're doing!"

The threesome continued while Filch grabbed the half empty bottle of lubricant. They came to an abrupt finish. Draco was about to say something, when the door suddenly flew open. The four of them looked up; to their utter surprise, it was Cho Chang. Her eyes were wide at the sight of them. She just stood there, staring at them.

"Oh my God!" Draco gave an audible gasp. Their eyes traveled down to Cho's skirt; her skirt started to rise slowly. Harry looked up at Cho.

"You're a man!" He yelled. Cho gave him a death glare.

"Hell no, bitch1 I'm a hermaphrodite, son!" She said.

"That's kinky," Snape said.

"Would you care to join us?" Filch offered. Cho only smiled. She walked over to the butt buddies; she sat in between Harry and Draco. She leaned in and kissed Harry first, while Draco undid her skirt and took it off.

"That is _not_ normal." Snape said, Cho's dick in the air. While she continued to kiss Harry, Draco took Cho's dick in his mouth and started to give her a blowjob.

Snape, wanting to be part of the fun, went over to Cho, got down on his knees, and positioned himself in front of Cho's asshole. He took the plunge.

Cho gasped in pain. Snape moved in and out. Being turned on by this, Filch slid under Cho (on top of harry) and shoved his cock in her wet pussy.

Harry and Cho kissed ferociously, Snape butt raped her, and Filch was tearing up her pussy.

They were in the heat of the moment. Just then, they became aware of a clicking sound. The group looked up; it was Colin and his camera.

"Why did you stop? I was getting some good shots. Except I think that Harry and Filch should switch, and Draco and Snape should switch." Colin suggested.

The group looked at him, before getting up and switching. Filch replaced Harry at his make-out session; Harry took up Filch's spot at Cho's man pussy. Draco bent on his knees behind Cho; Snape looked at Cho's dick with curiosity.

"Like this?" Harry asked when Snape grabbed hold of the 8 inch erection.

"That is gorgeous! Absolutely gorgeous!" He started clicking away with his camera as the group began with the freak fest.

"Yes! That's right's right! Slap her ass!" Colin yelled as Draco slapped Cho's ass. Cho, who went from making out with Filch to giving him a blowjob, was moving her dick in and out very fast, her handing speeding the cumming process.

"Beautiful! It's a work of art!" Colin layed down in front of Harry, who was tearing up Cho's pussy with such force. He started to take even more pictures.

"That's right." Colin kept muttering to himself, walking around the orgy, his camera going off.

There was a small couch coming by the door. Everyone looked up. Snape, with cum foaming out of his mouth; Draco, his dick dripping wet; Colin, peering over Cho's huge ass.

"What is going on here?" It was Dumbledore. No one said anything. Dumbledore walked farther into the room.

"This goes against EVERYTHING at Hogwarts! I am disappointed at you, Filch and especially you Severus. You disappoint me. You cannot have an orgy party………without asking me to join you." Dumbledore said. Everyone raised their eyebrows. Dumbledore pulled robs over his head and dropped his pants.

"That's just not right!" Dumbledore's dick was saggy, and his balls wrinkly. The orgy group got up and started to gather their things.

"Way to be a killjoy, old timer." Harry said angrily. They walked out of the room. Dumbledore's shoulders sagged in disappointment. At that moment, Mrs. Norris walked in the room.

"Meow." She said, rubbing up against his leg. Dumbledore smiled

"Hey. How you doin'?" Mrs. Norris's eyes grew wide in an anemie kind of way.

**Outside in a nearby tree….**

**Leslie's P.O.V**

Leslie was sitting in a tree. She was watching the whole orgy fest take place. She brought with her popcorn, a Big Gulp, and a video camera.

"I'm going to make big money off this shit!" Leslie said with glee. She grabbed a hand full of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth while training her camera on the group. The fun was about to begin.

"I always knew that Malfoy was gay." She commented. "Whoa! That's big!" she continued to tape.

"Eww! I always knew that slut, Cho, was a man!" Leslie said with disgust. She sat there for some time, not realizing that a squirrel jacked her for her popcorn.

"What kind of idiot brings just a camera?" She said. Just then, Dumbledore walked into her camera view.

"What the hell?" She said, squinting through her lens. Dumbledore slipped off his robe and pants. Leslie gasped.

"Saggy balls of the world unite!" She yelled, and fell backwards out of the tree in shock. And just in time too. She would have had a heart attack if she saw what Dumbledore was doing to Mrs. Norris.

Author's note; Honestly, I really hope that you liked it. If you didn't, please don't flame me. And if you found it really inappropriate, then if I get enough complaints, I'll take it down. Thank you!


End file.
